1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the information society spreads, the requirements for display devices are varied and gradually increasing. In accordance therewith, a variety of display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDP), electro-luminescent display (ELD) devices, vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) devices, and so on, have been researched. Furthermore, some display devices already have been applied to many appliances and devices.
More specifically, the LCD devices are rapidly replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) and are used most often as a portable image (or picture) display device, because they have features such as superior picture quality, light weight, slimness, low power consumption, and so on. These LCD devices are being developed in a variety of shapes which are applied to computer monitors, television display screens, and so on, as well as to portable notebook computer monitors.
In this manner, many technologies allowing the LCD device to be used in a variety of fields as an image display device had been developed. However, technologies for enhancing image quality of the LCD device can affect realization of the above-mentioned features.
In order to apply the LCD device to a variety of fields as a general image display device, the LCD device must display high quality images while realizing the features of light weight, slimness, and low power consumption. In other words, the LCD device must further provide the features of high definition, high brightness, large size, and so on.
For reference, the configuration of a related art LCD device will now be briefly described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing an LCD device of the related art.
With reference to FIG. 1, the related art LCD device includes an LCD panel 310 configured with a thin film transistor substrate 311 and a color filter substrate 321.
The LCD panel 310 may be received into and fastened to a bottom cover 313. A transparent conductive plate 323 may be formed on the color filter substrate 321. A static-electricity prevention tape 331 is connected between the bottom cover 313 and the transparent conductive plate 323. Static-electricity generated in the manufacturing process of the LCD device and during the use of the LCD device can apply a large amount of energy to the LCD device within a short period (several tens of nanoseconds). Due to this, elements (for example, thin film transistors) included in the LCD device may be seriously damaged. The static-electricity being generated in the manufacturing process of the LCD device and during the use of the LCD device may be discharged toward the exterior via the transparent conductive plate 323, the static-electricity prevention tape 331, and the bottom cover 313.
A recent trend of a thin LCD device forces a bezel portion to be narrowed. As such, the margin of the static-electricity prevention tape 331 being used to discharge static-electricity is gradually reduced. Due to this, a process yield can decrease and a fault generation ratio may become higher.